


Keep Breathing

by sobefarrington



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Stark Tower, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington





	Keep Breathing

Tony was nervous.

“Is my tie crooked?” he asked, turning to face Bruce while trying to adjust the blue fabric hanging from his neck.

“Well it is now.” Bruce told him, helping Tony straighten the mess he’d made of himself. “Just relax. Everything will be great.”

Bruce reset Tony’s tie, making slight alterations to the state of the man’s white suit until he looked perfect again.

“Just breathe Tony.” Natasha added.

The three of them stood on the roof of Stark Tower, the small landing having been decorated tastefully for the occasion. A small risen platform, two cream colored pedestals   
with fresh cut sunflowers, a clear, windless day. Everything was set. Now they just needed to wait.

A Justice of the Peace Steve had contacted weeks earlier waited with them. She smiled at Tony’s nervousness as a door behind the small crown opened and three more people filed out.

Thor led the pack, dressed in his Asgardian best, displaying a smile of genuine giddiness. Clint had help from Natasha, his black three piece suit accented by the metallic red tie Steve had made special for him to wear.

Slightly askewed and hidden by his friends was Steve, dashing in a suit that mirrored Tony’s, with the exception of a gold tie neatly adorning his neck.

The Captain smiled at the sight of Tony, unable to contain his happiness.

The three men situated themselves, Steve and Tony next to each other. In front of the Justice.

“Who gives these two men to each other?” she asked.

Bruce, Thor, Clint and Natasha answered in unison.

“We Do.”

Steve and Tony turned to each other, finally laying eyes on one another in what felt like decades. Their hands found each others, bridging the gap between them.

The Justice started on a speech about love and commitment, but Steve didn’t hear a word. He saw Tony and nothing more.

He knew they were an unconventional pair, and if you’d of asked Steve before the war if he could see himself settling down with a man he’d of said he couldn’t. But Tony was special.

Most people weren’t privy to what it was about Tony that Steve couldn’t resist. Everyone saw the man of Stark Industries. Everyone knew of his advancements in weapons technology, clean energy. What people missed was how he used that technology and clean energy to build and run schools for girls in Africa. Or how he funded projects to help victims of the people who used his weapons. 

When Steve asked him why he didn’t promote all the good he was doing, he made it clear. ‘People expect me to put my name on bombs. How is it going to look having water wells in Africa that read Stark Industries.’ He didn’t do it because of what people thought of him. He did it because it was the right thing to do. 

Tony had a way of solving problems, fixing things that were broken. And like with all the things broken Tony found, he repaired them. Tony had the biggest heart of anyone Steve had ever known. That kindness is what Steve loved.

The Justice kept talking, but Tony was lost. He had looked into Steve’s eyes and found himself drowning. There was just something about the way Steve held onto a stare that transfixed Tony. He felt himself breathing heavily and had to focus to stop. 

There wasn’t a thing about Steve he didn’t love. The way he smiled, laughed. How he would wake up an hour earlier than Tony to make him breakfast. How he kept his old school morals and charm while trying to get up to date with the rest of society. How he was dedicated to everything he thought was important. How he made the effort to keep the Avengers together. Steve was everything Tony strived to be, and then some. 

He had asked Steve once, how he dealt with the differences between the time he was from and the time he was thrust into. ‘It’s not about time, it’s about people.’ People. Steve didn’t see decades missed. He didn’t see opportunities or differences or culture gaps. He just saw humanity, like he always had.

The sun glinted off a tear in Tony’s eye and Steve fought himself to wipe it away. He was struggling with his own.

“Tony. Do you take this man—“

“Right here if you don’t move this along.” He blurted, thrusting Steve into a blushing match with himself.

The Justice wasn’t fazed by Tony’s reaction. She’d known the man since before the Avengers Initiative. She was more than accustomed to his sense of humor.

“Steve?”

“I do.”

“By the powers invested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you Married. You May K-“

Tony pulled Steve right against him with some force and didn’t hesitate to kiss him. Their lips parted in a tender lock, Steve trying to keep the moment PG with Tony hungry for more of the man who was now his husband.

Their groping didn’t bother their friends any. Clint looked to his watch and pushed a tiny button on the side.

Off in the distance fireworks shot into the sky and burst in red, white, blue and gold. A special surprise the wedding party had conjured up with the help of Fury. 

Steve and Tony were clearly surprised by the explosive display, and the team wasn’t finished yet.

“Here.” 

Bruce pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket, handing it to a confused Tony.

“What’s this?”

“Nope, no questions.”

“It’s from us. Jarvis has a car waiting for you. Open it when you get in.” Clint continued.

“And don’t worry.” Natasha felt the need to add. “Everything you’ll need will be waiting there for you.”

 

The pair was on the airplane over the ocean, heading off to their own private island getaway somewhere off the coast of Greece before it all sank in. Together. Forever.

Just the way they wanted it.


End file.
